Illusion
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: (Casteshipping) [Thief King Bakura x Atemu] “Yes, pharaoh. One by one, they will die, leaving you like myself; with nothing.”


**Author's note:** Wow, this was totally random. -blink- Gift for **Chibi Nao-chan**, so I hope you enjoy this, mastuh. XD My first try at this pairing in particular... But,I have done its altered version. -sweatdrop- Yeah, well... Go ahead and read? -sweatdrop-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Pairing:** Casteshipping (Thief King Bakura x Atemu).

**Warning:** This contains shounen-ai, spoilers for the AE arc and adult themes.

**Dedication:** For **Chibi Nao-chan**. -glomp-

**-**

**Illusion**

**-**

Atemu slowly, cautiously made his way down to where the stone tablet of the Dark Magician was, inside the Temple of Amun. His footsteps were light and barely audible, his sandals seeming to float over the cool desert sand that had lost its insulation sometime during the dark night, which seemed to be boundless.

A dark and cratered moon hung loosely in the sky, inky clouds surrounding the normally clear night skies. Atemu vaguely wondered if the Gods were fighting amongst themselves, causing a stir in the natural balance of life in Egypt. He brushed the thought away as he slipped into the Temple of Amun, bronzed skin reflecting the shadowed light of the moon.

Atemu sighed slightly as he stood before the stone tablet of his once high priest. He gazed up at the figure carved into the stone, and reached out with two fingers. He traced the outline of the Dark Magician's staff and laid his hand against the cool stone, simply gazing at it, as though that would bring his priest back.

Mahaado's expression was one of determination, silent loyalty promised in his eyes. Loyalty he had pledged, and always kept to. Atemu's fingers curled into the rock slightly, his eyes closing. The young king's heart was burdened with the knowledge that Mahaado had died in an attempt to save his life. That wretched thief, Bakura, had been responsible for his closest advisor's death.

Atemu's fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to control his run-away emotions over his friend's death and the survival of that thief.

Why? Why had Bakura been able to survive, and not Mahaado? How on earth had the thief won a duel against one of the most skilled mages in the land? Atemu would never figure out just how that had come to pass. Perhaps it was ill luck? Maybe Mahaado had lost his cool and acted irrationally in anger, as he had been prone to do?

Atemu's thoughts were interrupted by a breathy chuckle, right next to his ear. His eyes snapped open, and he turned around quickly, his gaze meeting with…

…Nothing but thin air.

Atemu's eyes narrowed slightly. He could have sworn he'd heard a noise… He heard the breathy noise again, from behind once more, and turned around to face the stone tablet with narrowed eyes, but once again failed in finding the source of the noise.

"In mourning, dear pharaoh?" a cool, amused voice asked.

Atemu looked around quickly, eyes darting to target and pinpoint the location of where the voice was coming from. The voice sounded familiar, but he had not heard it for so long…

"Who are you?" Atemu demanded, trying to sound bold. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, fingers curling and uncurling around the cool metal end.

Then came another chuckle. "Your worst nightmare."

Atemu's eyes widened slightly, as he finally matched a face with the voice, though there was still no person in there with him. "…Bakura," he fairly hissed, fingers tightening again.

"Weapons are useless, pharaoh. You can never defeat what is the darkness."

Atemu closed his eyes and folded his arms instead, fighting to control himself. "I see nothing but a coward, thief."

"You see nothing," the voice chuckled, echoing around the temple, making Atemu shiver.

"True. But, I don't need to. I know you are simply an illusion."

In front of Atemu, wisps of shadows began to weave together, creating a transparent body. Atemu's eyes flicked open as he felt the cool air around him gathering, and his eyes came to meet with Bakura's see-through ones.

"Does this look like an illusion to you?" Bakura asked with a chuckle. He looked as he always had, silvery hair wild and untamed, dark blue eyes full of cunning and malice. No other colour stood out on him, simply the darker features of him. Most of his figure was a faded white line of an outline, simply tracing his form.

Atemu forced himself to stay still and not back away, the sudden presence of Bakura making him slightly uneasy, though he refused to show it. "No illusion, so I see."

Bakura chuckled. "Good." He moved forward slightly, his fingers ghosting over Atemu's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "One day, pharaoh, you will go through the same things I did."

Atemu jerked his face away from the chilling touch, eyes narrowed. "Just what does that mean? You're not alive."

Bakura chuckled darkly, eyes glittering. "Oh, but I am. Just simply not in body." His eyes flickered past Atemu's figure, and behind, at the stone tablet of Mahaado. "What a loss."

"You're fortunate you're not solid right now," Atemu hissed, feeling frustrated that he could do nothing to hurt Bakura, who was simply untouchable.

"Hm, maybe."

Atemu said nothing, simply glaring in hatred at Bakura, who was lazily scanning the stone tablet.

"It's already begun, pharaoh. You're beginning to lose the ones you love. Mahaado was the first to go… Who knows who'll be next?" Bakura smirked devilishly.

"Leave them all out of this. Your fight is with me."

"They are tied to you, and therefore must be destroyed. Haven't you noticed Mana looking sickly as of late?" Bakura chuckled darkly. "She was poisoned."

Atemu's eyes widened in horror. His mouth opened slightly, and he mentally berated himself for not acting upon his concern for Mana, which had been roused when she had not been her usual, bubbly self.

"Yes, pharaoh. One by one, they will die, leaving you like myself; with nothing."

Atemu could think of nothing to say, Bakura's words impacting him more than anything he'd ever heard in his life.

There was a brief brush of lips against his own, before Bakura's voice was heard once more, and then he faded away into the dark night.

_See if an illusion like me can break you…_

**-**

**A/N: **Hah, that was fun to write. -grin- Feel free to drop a review and give me some constructive crit, or whatever you like.

...By the way, this is further proof I haven't lost interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! -flail-


End file.
